The Story About The Two Badass Lady Assassins
~= |-| 1= 1. Miss Danniella Scott “I must say, Scott, that mission impressed me,” Zachary’s booming voice exclaimed as he handed over the wad of notes, the tendons in his hand rippling beneath the fresh rectangles of feeble paper. Danniella Scott beamed at her payment, her eyes swiftly counting the notes to ensure she’d been given every single dollar of what she had earned. Zachary watched her with the same old expression of pure admiration in his eyes, yet again enthralled by his best student. “Why, what were you expecting?” she asked, her signature smirk gracing her lips, the dim lights of the office dancing in her eyes. “Simply the best, like you always deliver,” he replied, his voice smooth like glass, the natural waves of charisma flicking from his tongue with every word. Zachary Bradshaw was the definition of the perfect businessman; angular face, perfect jawline, fire hidden behind a pair of deep brown eyes, clean shaven and always clothed in a sharp suit which only boosted his attractiveness and professionalism over the top. People travelled from other continents to exchange deals and shake hands with him, and they always returned for future deals; he could infatuate people with a single greeting. It was a natural gift. He also had several people working beneath him – a wide array of them, as well. Bankers, dealers, and (his particular favourite) assassins. They didn’t need to be asked, he simply charmed them into agreement and they were his to send on missions. By the third month of his first hire, he was practically bathing in bank notes; he was probably spending thousands on elastic bands to hold all the money together. “Why thank you, sir,” she grinned, sinking into the plush arms of her leather chair, one slim leg folded over the other and her arms folded. Her boss also arranged himself comfortably in his chair, resting his chin on her hand and stroking his lips. "Though I must say, I did learn from the best." Zachary smiled, no stranger to flirting with his employees. "I have another mission for you in the waiting," he began, straightening his jacket and brushing off imperfections that weren't even there. "An important one, which will require your talents in order to be executed perfectly." "I'm listening," Danniella said, obviously interested, whilst maintaining the smile Zachary nicknamed "the modern Mona Lisa". She looks like she knew when the world was going to end, and always kept a degree of smugness. "Maya Skorsky. I trust you know her." Zach's face instantly changed at the mention of his rival's star. "Didn't she blow her head off last year?" "I thought so too, but apparently not. She is alive and well, still under the mentorship of Barnes." The name slithered from his tongue with utter disgust. It was no secret Barnes and Bradshaw were not each other's biggest fans. "And you want me to make her death reality?" she questioned with one exquisite eyebrow raised. "You're the best woman for the job, my beauty." |-| 2= 1. Miss Maya Skorsky "I don't know whether you thought I was fooling around with you, or if you were just kidding," Maya's smirk was evident on her face and glimmering in her eyes as she pocketed the money, her hand on her hip and leaning casually against the wall. She radiated nonchalance, a smile slowly dancing across her face, but it was a teasing one - she and Barnes, as she knew the dashing young man who stood before her as, had always had that little close streak, and he tended to select her for the best missions. This earned her much hatred from others in the guild, but she really didn't care what others thought of her. That particular fact was made blatant by her whenever possible. "Of course I didn't," Barnes straightened his tie, which made Maya snicker slightly; she'd never understood why he was such a perfectionist over professional attire. "There's no room for triviality between us in these kinds of matters. You know that better than anyone here - that's why I like you." He had an exquisite Cockney accent, with his bedroom eyes and natural uniformity. Everyone liked working for Barnes - if his looks, charms and mysterious tendencies didn't do it, the apartment blocks and bottles of vodka at their bedside did. That latter part made Maya tick. "Well, there is," she answered, "you just don't want people to know that. You're much like me. That's why I work for you - the master of seduction and luring girls to your bed like sheep to slaughter. I know you still want me, but I don't commit." She winks. "I hurt them and discard them, but that's not all. A broken heart puts up no defense after all..." "Skorsky, this is definitely also why I like you," Barnes grinned. "You have an answer for everything." He reaches into his pocket for a fresh minted bank note, and put it between Maya's teeth. "Are you paying me for a photo of my beautiful self?" Maya grinned, pocketing the extra bank note. "You can go ahead. I'm a model student, after all...model, get it?" She grinned but didn't laugh, her best smile on her face as the photo was snapped. "I'm flattered, Barnes. You want something else from me, don't you?" "Yes," Barnes answered, eyes darkening slightly. Maya's heels clicked as she walked across the room and sat in the chair, smirking and examining her nails. "I'm listening." She answered mysteriously. "Bradshaw's Guild. Scott, Danniella Scott. Heard of her?" Barnes lifted her chin to look at him, causing her face to burn and blush red. "Of course, she's his pride and joy," drawled Maya boredly. "Let me guess, you want her eliminated? You and Bradshaw never got along, and you want to punch him where it hurts. Right?" She sighed. "I don't come cheap, Barnes, you know that." "Anything you want," promised Barnes. "I'll take you up on that."